


A Tutoring Session With The Great Mammon

by lunaria (soleilla)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Smut, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/lunaria
Summary: It was finals season and unfortunately for Mammon, he had little to no time in trying to get everything in his head.But fortunately for him, a certain little human was kind enough to help him with his troubles.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 76





	A Tutoring Session With The Great Mammon

Mammon was a demon with so much arrogance that you wouldn’t think he’d be the avatar of greed. He was boastful enough for anyone to forget his position in his family, yet he was also stupid enough for everyone to know his position in the class rankings.

So what does the great, arrogant Mammon do?

“Come on, the finals are just around the corner! If I flunk another one of my classes, Lucifer’s going to kill me! Kill me, I tell ya!”

He decides to ask for a certain human’s help in studying.

“As much as I’d like to help, I also got my hands full at the moment.” Solomon, one of the human exchange students, replied. Of course it was a smart move to ask one of the best students in RAD for help in studying but what Mammon didn’t see coming was that he’d get himself rejected.

“That’s right, Solomon here’s already got his hands tied with helping me!” Asmodeus, avatar of lust and Mammon’s younger brother, popped up from behind him with a smile.

“How about you just ask Satan himself? I’m sure he’s bound to be more helpful than I could be.”

“Me study with **_him_ **? Oh no, I’d rather fail the exams than try studying with that demon!”

“You’re just stupid that your brain can’t keep up with Satan’s discussions.”

“Excuse me?!”

The two demons now began to bicker, completely ignoring Solomon’s presence and classmate's arrival at the scene.

"Oh Airi, sweetie," Asmodeus greeted, rushing to her direction to give her a hug, “So good to see you!”

“Good morning, Asmo. I can see that you’re eager to see me,” Airi laughs, hugging back before making eye contact with the second brother who was glaring daggers at Asmodeus.

“What’s with all the commotion here?”

“Stupid Mammoron here is trying to ask for help studying for the exams but Solomon and I are already doing a tutoring session together.”

Mammon hissed, “And he won’t let me join! Like what’s so bad about me joining?”

“Other than the fact that it would be difficult for me to teach two people all at once, I think you two would end up fighting more than be able to study.” Solomon had a point. Almost every time Asmodeus and Mammon were in the same room, they never seem to go on without at least trying to fight one another and seeing that he’s the only one who’s going to be teaching them both, it was indeed going to be difficult of a task for him to handle.

“If you’re having trouble with studying, I can help you out,” the young woman suggested.

“You will?” 

“What?!”

Asmodeus whined, “No way, I want to study with you, Airi!”

“You already got Solomon, I’m studying with her and that's final!”

“Then I’m switching with him and studying with you instead.”

“Oh hell no,” Mammon pulls his brother away, “You don’t want me to join then fine, I’m joining Airi’s tutoring session instead.” He reiterated before wrapping his arms around the blue-haired girl. 

There was a moment between the four of them before Asmodeus flashed him a mischievous smile.

“Alright, I get it. You want to study with Airi _so_ _badly_ ,” he turned to the young woman and patted her head, “Let’s study together some other time, hm?” Confusion was now written all over her face yet she nodded before looking up at the white-haired demon behind her.

“Well, we better get going if we’re gonna be studying for the finals.”

  
  


While Mammon _did_ say he would rather study with Airi than Satan, he most certainly did not expect the mountains of books that barricaded them in the library.

Books about demonology, magic, and many other things that he had long forgotten because of how painfully boring they were to read, Mammon was growing more and more tired of reading while watching the other still concentrated on her work. He was one of the rulers of Devildom, he had other things to work on and as he would say, he's a "very busy man". He didn't have time to study; he expected her to give him some kind of cheat sheet that he can use during the exams and yet he was gifted with books that blocked his vision.

“Ugh, I can’t do this.”

“What is?”

“This reading,” Mammon complained, “I don’t get it and I’m getting sick of it.” Airi sighed before closing her book to stand up and move to the seat next to him, catching him off-guard as she leaned closer to him.

“Ah, this one’s a bit complicated so I can see why,” he stiffened at her words, “It’s more of an advanced type of magic so it’s difficult to understand. Do you want me to summarize it for you?” Airi glanced at him with a smile, making the other’s heart thump in his chest.

“N-no, I’m tired of studying. I just wanna go home already.”

“But it’s only been an hour since we started!”

Mammon furrowed his eyebrows, “I don’t care, ‘s not like I’m gonna pass the test anyway.” Crossing his arms, the white-haired demon groaned before leaning back into his seat, “Besides, they’re such a pain in the ass.”

Airi frowned. It was beginning to get more difficult to convince Mammon to study without some sort of motive. It wasn’t that he was stupid– well, in terms of studying, but it was more of like unmotivated rather than the former. She did say she wanted to help but she wasn’t sure what exactly she needed to do to get him into studying.

At least, not until an idea popped into her head.

“Alright, how about this. If you study and get at least five questions right for the next thirty minutes, I’ll give you a reward.”

“Wha–I’m not some kind of kid who gets bribed with candy!”

“Silly Mammon,” she snickered before leaning closer to him, faces only inches away from each other.

“It’s not candy that you’re going to get as a reward.”

  
  


When she said that he was going to give him a reward for doing well in this study session of theirs, he was expecting money and not _this._

Her hand– her small, soft-looking hand was now wrapped around his shaft as she slowly rubbed it with a smile resting on her face. He could feel the warmth growing more and more prominent with every stroke she made and it was driving him crazy. 

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” She giggled, looking down at her work, “But this guy over here, it looks like he’s the one that’s getting harder and harder by the minute.”

“Could it be that you’re getting excited, Mammon?”

“T-the hell I am!”

“Then do you want me to stop?” 

Mammon's eyes widened and just as she was about to loosen her grip, he quickly held her wrist and gave her a flustered expression.

"No please don't stop!" He replied, voice shaking, "I want you to continue so please…”

Airi laughed softly before pecking his lips, “Since you’ve done such a good job earlier, I’ll give you a few extra minutes.” Before Mammon could respond, his voice was caught in the back of his throat as she began to move her hand at a faster pace. Jolts of electricity were running through his body and as if her handjob wasn’t enough to get him weak on the knees, she bends over for a bit to kiss and lick the tip of his shaft.

“A-Airi..!”

His voice cracking, Mammon struggles to keep his mouth shut while his grip on her hair begins to tighten, earning a small whine from the other. Immediately, he removed his hand from her hair, his brows furrowed in worry.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean–“ the young woman swallows, licking her lips before batting her eyelashes at the ever-so-flustered Mammon. He couldn't believe this tiny human just did _that_ in front of him as if she was drinking a milkshake!

"Mammon."

"Y-yes, ma'am?"

"Shall we get back to work?"

Mammon swallowed.

"Yes ma'am."

  
  
  
  



End file.
